The Fifth Annual Hunger Games
by KamrieLeigh
Summary: Before Katniss, Before Peeta, President Snow, the rebellion, and the Nightlock that started it all, there was the Fifth Annual Hunger The games everyone The games the capitol tried their best to erase from everyone's mind in case of a Follow Shelbi, Sara, Kaylee, Lauren, and Percy as they try to survive in the Hunger


**SHELBI'S POINT OF VIEW**  
**District: 7  
Age: 15**

I wake up screaming, drops of sweat are dripping of my forehead. It's the same nightmare I have been having since my little brother, Darin, turned twelve. I look around the room to find him sound asleep next to my older sister, his curly brown hair is tangled in clumps. He's slightly moving in his sleep with a frown on his face as if he's having the same unpleasant dream as I did.

I get out of my bed and plant a kiss on his forehead before entering the kitchen. I sit down at the table and cut a loaf of bread into five equal slices. One for each member of my family. I grab my piece and step outside. Normally, the streets are filled with people going to work in the forest. But since today is the day of the reaping, schools are closed and adults are off of work. I allowed myself to sleep in an extra two hours this morning instead of following my parents into the forest to practice using an axe then going to school.

Even though we aren't suppose to start working in the forest until we are nineteen, we are forced to start practicing with axes around the age of twelve, or earlier, so we don't screw everything up when we do have to work. It's not as simple as it sounds, using in axe. You have to plunge the tree with so much force to even make a dent. Every adult I know always complains about shoulder pains. Lucky for me, I haven't used it enough to have back problems. But I do practice more than others my age which makes me stronger than most of them.

"Shelbi?" I turn my head to see my brother eating his piece of bread and drinking some tea. I walk back inside and sit across from him, flashing him a smile. "Don't do that," He whines.

"Do what?" I ask. I know he can tell my smile is fake. It's just so hard not to look into his beautiful hazel eyes and think they may be shut forever in just a few weeks.

"Look at me like," He pauses. "Like you will never see me again. You think I'm going to get picked, I know you do."

I don't know what to say. So I lie. " No I don't… And I don't look at you because of that. I look at you because…" I trail off. " I have confidence that you will not be picked. You're name has only been in their once, and you haven't signed up for tessarae." Thank goodness our family isn't one of the poorest in our district. My mother owns a small garden and sells fruit and vegetables at the public market, getting us some money. I haven't had to sign up before but my sister had to twice, which is nothing compared to other families.

Darin stares at the ground for awhile. "That still doesn't mean I can't get picked. Or you… Or Marine."

Marine is my older sister, this is her last year with her name in the games. "We won't. And neither will you," I get up suddenly and start to wake up my family. When everybody is awake we sit down at the table together even though Darin and I already ate.

"You should start to get ready." My mom says from across the table eyeing me.

I nod and take off to the bathroom. We are one of the fortunate ones who have a bathtub. We don't have running water, but we get it from the well in our backyard. It takes me about an hour to collect the water and bathe myself. I go to my room I see a light blue dress on my bed that once belonged to Marine. I trace my fingers along the fabric. It's so soft.

Once I'm dressed, my mother walks in and starts to do my hair. She combs my long blonde hair and braids it down the middle of my back before pinning it up in a complicated low bun. "You look beautiful," She whispers as she holds up a mirror for me.

"Thank you," I reply, barley looking at myself. I haven't really cared about what I look like recently. I'm much too busy chewing off my nails in worry of my brother. I go into the kitchen to find my siblings already dressed. I take a deep breath, not prepared for what's going to happen next.

When we arrive at the square, I'm separated from my family and forced into the rope off section for the fifteen- year- olds. Camera's are everywhere Prod casting live to the Capital. A giant T.V. is set up at the front of the square along with two chairs. The people filling up those chairs are Mayor Petron, and Holly Flareskit, district 7's escort. My eyes widen at her fashion sense, which gets stranger each year. Today, her hair is bright purple, her blue eyelashes are two inches long, and her lips are sunset orange. She is also wearing a ridicules green dress that has pink stripes along with a matching hat.

The mayor makes his way up the podium and reads the history of Panem, the dark days, the destruction of district 13. Normally he would read district 7's past victors, but we don't have any yet. The only districts that do are: one, two, and four. People are starting to call them career tributes. Apparently they train all their life for these games even though it's against the rules. I don't pay attention to the mayor, I'm much too busy searching for my brother and sister through the crowd. I can't find them.

Holly is now on the podium. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She speaks excitedly. "It is such an honor to be standing her in front of all you! Such an honor in picking the names of the future tributes!" She makes her way to the two glass balls and stands in front of the boys. She reaches her hand into the ball and pulls out the first paper she touches.

I hold my breath. Don't let it be my brother. Please be anyone but him. I repeat this over and over again in my head. Holly reads out the name in a clear voice, "Zass Jordanian!"

I sigh of relief slips through my lips and I'm so happy I don't even see the boy walk on stage. I'm so relieved I don't even notice when Molly pulls the name from the girls ball. I'm so distracted I don't even notice everybody staring at me until somebody nudges me forward. And that's when it hits me. Holly Flareskit called my name. I'm district 7's girl tribute. She calls my name one more time, clearly annoyed. The people I knew make a clear path for me as I slowly walk up on stage.

"Look how lovely you two look! Now, let's get a round of applause for District 7's tributes, Zass Jordanian and Shelbi Nethersky, for the 5th annual Hunger Games!" Holly says bubbly. But as usual nobody claps.

I'm studdened. I look around the crowd, holding back my tears. _Don't cry_, I tell myself. I have to look strong. I can see my little brother with his hands covering his face. I can also see my older sister, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. My parents are in absolute denial, shaking their heads back and forth.

"Well, go on. Shake hands." Holly demands thrillingly, her smile bigger than ever.

For the first time, I see the boy. No, not a boy. A kid. I can tell he is only twelve, the same age as my little brother. I can see the pain in his eyes, the tear falling down his right eye, and the scared expression on his face. He reminded me so much of Darin. He even has the same curly hair as him. The boy holds out his shaky hand and I take it. And from that moment forward, I swore to myself I would do all I absolutely could to keep Zass Jordanian alive.

**SARA'S POINT OF VIEW**  
**District: 1  
Age: 16**

"Sara Hemmings!" Our district 1 escort, Nadine Kline, called.

A smile crept over my lips as I confidently made my way up to the stage. I can hear others demanding to volunteer but when Nadine asks me if someone could, I shake my head. Unlike most districts, it is an honor to be in the Hunger Games. I have trained all my life for this opportunity and finally it is here. I smile brightly and turn to my male competitor, looking him up and down. What a weakling. There is no way I'm letting a thirteen year old have an alliance with me. I'm going to have to kill him straight off the bat.

"Go on, shake hands!" Nadine says.

I reach out to shake his hand and barley have enough time to pull away before a peacekeeper comes and drag us into the Justice Building. Once we are inside, they motion for the boy to go in the room on the left and me to the one on the right. I'm left alone for a couple of minutes. I look around the room, it's so beautiful. I'm about to get up from the Orange couch to admire a painting when the door barges open and my very excited parents run to me.

"Way to go, Sara!" My dad says, his eyes sparkling. "Make us proud." He brings me into a tight hug and we stay like that for a couple of seconds before a strange sound coming from my mother interrupts us.

"My baby!" She cries. My face instantly goes red in anger. She's the main one who always wanted me to be in the games, supplied me with weapons, and now she is crying!?

"Mom. Stop crying," I demand harshly.

"I'm sorry," She whispers, taking a tissue out of her purse and wiping her tears. "It's just that I'm scared you'll never come home again."

I roll my eyes, I'm about to say something but my dad speaks for me. "She will come home."

"You better, Sweetie." She sadly smiles and moves a strand of my brown hair behind my ears.

I frown. "Mom, I'm sixteen. Don't call me that."

My dad turns to look at me, opening his mouth to say something but he never gets the chance before three peacekeepers come and rapidly take them away. After my parents are gone, my best friend Maya comes in to see me. She gives me her golden necklace, and tells me to use it as a token from my district. I study the necklace for awhile. It's in the shape of a diamond but is pure gold with a small pearl on each point.

"It's for good luck," She smiles.

I snort. "I don't need it," I try to give it back to her but she refuses and puts it over my head.

Her brown eyes look deeply into my blue ones and she lets out a sigh, "Why do you have to be so stubborn? I don't care if you need it or not. Keep it as a reminder of your friends and family."

"Fine," I grumble and swing the diamond back and forth with my fingers.

"Wear it in the arena," She demands. "They shouldn't take it away. It can't be used as a weapon of any kind. Don't take it off, please. Not unless you are forced too. Promise?" She holds out her pinky finger and I let out a small laugh.

"Promise. And Thanks," She gives me one last hug and a goodbye before the peace keepers come and take her away. I'm flattered Maya let me have her necklace. She usually wouldn't let anyone touch it. But a little insulted that she would think I would need a good luck charm.

When I get to the train, it's not as impressive as I thought it would be. After a small chat with Nadine, I make my way to my chamber. I open the draws and smile at all the clothes I have. I take off my light pink reaping dress and get in the bathtub filled with bubbles. As promised, I don't take off Maya's necklace even though it's bothering the crap out of me. I start thinking about my strategy for the games. Of course the games aren't for another week, but it's never too early to plan ahead.

I put on a soft purple night shirt and matching pants then make my way to the dining room. The dining room has the biggest table I have ever seen, and only four of us are going to be sitting at it. It has piles of food on top of it that is organized by color. I sit in between Nadine and the girl mentor, Siren. The boy tribute, Aero, is sitting across from us and won't stop smiling at me.

"What are you staring at?" I ask harshly.

He grabs a cookie but before he can put it into his mouth, Nadine slaps it out of his hand and tells him not to eat dessert first. Aero shrugs and looks at me. "I'm just happy I'll have you to be allies with."

"Who says I'm going to team up with you?" I ask and the boy stays quite. I start piling my plate up with mashed potatoes, stake, green beans and corn with a side of strawberries.

"Umm, Sara?" Siren nudged me. "It would be best to have as many alliances as you can."  
Siren is twenty years old, she was seventeen when she went in the 2nd year of the games. She has black spiky hair and huge Carmel eyes. She's not very pretty. She use to be a lot uglier, but thanks to the Capitols plastic surgery, I can look at her without throwing up. It's a shame not everyone can look as good as me. Aero and I, are going to have to share her as a mentor. Besides her looks, I'm actually very happy to have her to teach me. She's the one who made the very first alliance in the games and her signature kill was a knife through the eye.

I roll my eyes. "I don't want an alliance with a weakling."

"I'm not a weakling!" Aero yells in defense.

"Oh sure you aren't," I say sarcastically. "Why didn't you let someone take your place at the reaping? You know you're going to die, right?" I'm not trying to be rude, just stating the obvious. He is just so scrawny.

"Because," He stops and starts to make some weird noises. The kind someone makes when they are trying not to cry. "Because I wanted to make my family proud of me! All my life they told me what I disappointment I was. Each year when the games came on and they showed the winner, they would look at me and say, Why can't you be like them? When Nadine called my name I thought I could finally make them proud. But when they came in and said goodbye, they told me I was going to die." He got up quickly and went to his room.

"Well on that note," Nadine begun. "Who wants desert?"

I violently shoved a cupcake in my mouth as I tried to erase what Aero just said to me. I can't go into the arena thinking about Aero's personal life. It's just going to make me feel bad about killing him. I shake my head. What's getting into me? I've never really felt sympathy for anyone before. But after what he just told me, It's going to take a lot of will power to kill him. But I can do it…

**KAYLEE'S POINT OF VIEW**  
District: 5  
Age: 18

Everyone's head turns to face me. I take a deep breath and make my way up to the stage with my head held high. I had just been called to represent district 5 in the fifth hunger games. I'm not shocked, not at all. I knew I was going to be picked, the odds have not been in my favor these past years. I have had to enter for tessarae every year for each member of my family. I have been doing this for the past five years. My family is extremely poor and I have nine members to take care of, not including myself. Yes, it is a lot but besides my six year old sister, I'm the only one who is not a triplet. To make matters worse, my dad went insane a couple years back leaving me and my mom to take care of my younger siblings.

I looked down at the different faces in the crowd. Some were sad, relieved, shocked. I couldn't will myself to look at my family. I was so positive my name was going to get drawn, I told them not to come and say goodbye to me in the Justice Building. I just can't deal with tears. I just had one more year to go. One more year and I would be too old for these games.

Our district escort, Indi Reshay, put her perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder. I cringed. Her nails were three inches long. Literally. "Can we get a round of applause for Kaylee Embreon and Quill Horax?" Her voice was really high pitch, it reminded me of a gerbils squeal. The crowd starts clapping their hands. Starting slow then getting more upbeat. I look over my shoulder to see our head peacekeeper making rude faces at the crowd. A face that said, clap excitedly or I'll whip you.

I've gotten whip before. I was lucky I wasn't punished by death. It was a few years ago when my family was desperate for food. I already searched through all the trashcans and found nothing. It was getting dark and somehow I ended up in front of a bakery and it looked like nobody was inside. It had a closed sign in the window but the door was unlocked. I made my way inside and laying on top of the counter were five loafs of fresh bread. All I could think about was my family starving to death and recently being able to see my two year old sisters ribs. I quickly reached over and grabbed the breads, stuffing them into the pockets of my jacket. When I was about to grab the last one, an old lady probably around the age of seventy, came out from the bathroom. She was wearing a bakers robe and her hair was snow white. She looked at me in shock then she sadly smiled and nodded as if she understood my situation. I slowly started to back up and when I realized she wasn't going to call somebody on me, I dashed out of the bakery and slammed right into our head peacekeeper.

I guess a fourteen year old girl, holding five loafs of bread and running out of a bakery, doesn't look so good. He violently grabbed my shoulder and shook me back and forth demanding I tell him what I was doing. I couldn't help it, I starting crying and he started dragging me to the square with his gun out. Just when we arrived to the square and I thought it was all over, the old lady from the bakery ran up to the peacekeeper and made up a story of how I bought all the breads, but only payed half for the fifth loaf. It was apparently enough to convince the peacekeeper not to kill me, but wasn't enough to put aside a punishment. I received twenty-one whips that day. But on the brightside, I got to keep the bread.

It was Indi who brought me out from my daze. "Don't you want to shake each other's hand?" She asks.

I look of at the boy tribute. He is also eighteen and looks like a giant, probably about six and a half feet tall, very very big. I've never seen him around school before or around my neighborhood. He must be from the wealthier part of the district. He doesn't look like a Quill. When I think of somebody named Quill, I think of a dark haired, good looking body builder. Not a bald, nose crooked , elephant. I shake his hand.

Inside the justice building, I have no visitors. I already told everyone my goodbyes before the name drawings and told them if they come in and see me, I'll just eat some poisons' berries on purpose during the games. I wouldn't though. I have too much to take care of here. One of my wealthier friends promised me they would look over my family while I was gone, but they can't forever. That's why I have to win these games. I'm not exactly sure how since I have no talents and I have no idea how to use any kind of weapon, but somehow I'm going to have to win.

When I step inside the train, my breath is taken away by the beauty. I've never been anywhere as luxury as this. Indi immediately orders me to my chamber where I must get ready before dinner. My bedroom is huge. I admire the bed for awhile. I've never had one all to myself. I jump into the shower and for the first time use conditioner. Back home, we make our own soap and shampoo. But we can never afford enough to make us some conditioner. When I get out, my black hair is soft and smells like cherries. I put on a blue long nightgown and walk to the dining room to join Quill and Indi. And For the first time I eat all I can. I've never been able to say, I'm full. I pile my plate up with all different kinds of food, even this ugly mushy green stuff.

Suddenly, I find Indi staring intensively at me. "What?" I ask.

"I just love your eyes. So dazzling!" She says. "Do you think when we get to the capitol I can get a sample of your eye color? It's just that I've never seen anything so blue! It would make everyone so jealous, they would all want to know where I got my eye color from. But I won't tell them! They will search store and store for that color, but they will never find it!"

My mouth is wide open in shock. She wants my eyes? "Wha-what do you mean by sample?"

Indi smiles widely. "Oh a sample Is no big deal! All it takes is a special kind of needle to drain the color from your eye! But don't worry, your eyes won't drain of color completely. In a week, they'll be back to being as blue as ever!"

"A needle in my eye!?" I yell. "I'm sorry, Indi. But there is no way."

She opens her mouth to say something but Quill beats her to it. "So umm. How are we suppose to get sponsors if we have no mentor? And how are we supposed to be mentored about the games?"

"Good question, Quill!" She chirps. "As for sponsors, I will be in charge of all that. Hopefully one of you will win this year so I won't have to take care of it anymore. Your mentor, sadly, is no one. I'm giving you all the previous tapes to the hunger games to watch. It's the only thing I can provide to help you. Now lets go watch the reaping tapes, shall we?"

**LAUREN'S POINT OF VIEW**  
**District: 4  
Age: 16**

"Move out of my way, Pressring."

"Make me, Nakari." I yell. It would be just my luck I run into Percy Nakari on the way to the reaping. I even left my house the latest I could to try not to see him. Most girls think he is the most gorgeous guy that ever walked on this planet, but not me. I can see him for what he really is. Which is a jerk. He is the cockiest, most rudest person I have ever met. He only cares for himself and all he ever wants is money and fame. It won't surprise me if he volunteers this year. Again. Almost every year he has tried to volunteer, but somebody always beats him to it. Either that or the person who is originally drawn doesn't want anyone to take their place. I've been wishing on everything from birthday candles, pennies, and even shooting stars that he will be picked for the Hunger Games. He is a pain in the ass and I want him gone.

"Oh, I will," He threatens and takes a step closer to me.

"Stop threatening me and just go die in the games," I say.

He flips his dark brown hair out of his ocean green eyes and gives me a slight smile. "I'm not going to die," And with that, he starts walking to the square. I follow shortly behind him. He walks over to the boys side that is roped off for eighteen-year-olds and I make my way to the girls side for sixteen-year-olds.

After awhile our district escort, December Trego, takes the stand in front of the microphone.. With her purple shirt and pants, and plump stomach, she reminds me of an oversized grape. She fluffs her white puffy hair and speaks into it the microphone. "Happy hunger games," She's less enthusiastic as usual. She even sounds a bit bored. After thanking us for all coming, like we had a choice, she walks over to the boys bowl, shoves her hand in deep and pulls out a name. "Mavis Wentsvine."

Before the boy chosen has time to react, a familiar voice starts yelling, "I volunteer!" Heads turn to see where the voice came from, but I already know who it is. Percy shoves his way from the back of the crowd, running full speed onto the stage. He gives his signature smirk. "I volunteer as tribute," He looks around the crowd. "You may clap now!" He bows.

A very confused December taps him on the shoulder to stop bowing. " You are suppose to wait until the first boy arrives on stage…"

Percy chuckles. Mavis has made his way to the middle of the walkway. He is a twelve-year-old boy and looks a bit freaked out. "You-you can take my place." Mavis whispers and vanishes into the crowd.

"Okay then," December holds up the microphone in front of Percy. "What is your name, pretty eyes?" I gagged. Now our escort was hitting on him.

"Percy," He gave another smirk. "Percy Nakari."

"Well, Percy, congratulations on being district 4's tribute!" She walks over to the girls ball. She puts her hand inside and pulls out the first she encounters. " Lauren Pressring!"

I've never been fond of these games. They annoy me, really. Every year we have to watch kids slaughtering each other on television. Not much fun. I always feel so out of place in our district but it doesn't really bother me. Everyone here loves to watch the hunger games and thinks it's one of the best ideas ever made. Like, are you stupid or what? That's why I have no problem walking up on stage confidently. I know somebody will volunteer for me.

When I get up on the stage and scan the crowd, I can see another reason why I feel so out of place. Everyone is so muscular. Even the girls! Of course not as big as the boys, but I bet the majority of them have eight packs. They probably work out every chance they get. As for me, I'm the total opposite. At school, I'm the smallest out of all the girls my age. They all use to make fun of me, but that all changed when they saw how fast I was. I can even outrun most of the boys.

"Would anybody be volunteering for, Lauren?" December asks. I was expected everyone to yell at once, but nobody said a word.

No. No. No! This can't be happening. I don't want to go into the games! Why is nobody asking to take my place? The previous year all the girls were determined to become the tribute. Is it because they would all like to see me die? Is it because they all know Percy and I hate each other and it would make for an interesting show? Percy. I quickly take a look at him, he is staring at me chuckling. Why must he be the boy tribute? Why, why, why?

"Well then…" December coos. "Why don't you go ahead and shake hands?"

"I don't shake hands with people I'm going to kill," Percy says smugly and puts on a cocky smile.

"And I don't like to shake hands with coincided bastards but I will anyway." I shoot back. I shove my hand out in front of me and he slowly takes it. He narrows his eyes at me and I squeeze his hand the hardest I can in anger. What a jerk! Does he really think he can get away with making that comment with me? Hell to the no!

"Now children," December whispers sternly through a smile. "Don't fight… This. Is. Live."

"Oh really?" I say sarcastically. "I wasn't aware." I purse my lips and drop my handshake with, Percy. I have so much steam built up inside of me, even before a peacekeeper comes and tells us it is time to go into the Justice Builder, I shove myself past them and yank open the front doors, escorting myself into my goodbye room.

After my tear wrenching goodbyes to my family, I make my way on the train. I don't stop and talk to anybody but my mentor, Cayline, for directions to my room. There's not much to get ready for other than dinner. I already took a shower at home and I didn't sweat or anything, so I decide to change into comfier clothes and take my blonde hair out of its ponytail. I put on a red sleeveless nightshirt and shorts. The top has, Panem, written all over it in yellow print like it's the best country in the world. As if.

I walk out of my chamber, go into the dining room, and take a sit next to Cayline. Beside me is December and across from me sits Percy's mentor, Luca. Percy isn't here yet. Luca, won the first ever hunger games and Cayline won the 4th. Our district is the only one so far to win two games. Others like, one and two have came close. It's always between our district and theirs in the final six. I don't think I've seen any other district even get close to winning before.

"Where is that boy?" A very upset December asks while pouring some tea in her decorated flower cup.

"Hopefully he chickened out and jumped off the train," I answer and take a sip of my soup. Just then the door slams open and in walks in a half naked Percy wearing only his boxers. I spit my soup all over Luca's face and December drops her glass cup.

**Percy's Point Of View  
****District: 4  
Age: 18  
****  
**I smile at their shocked faces. December's tea cup is shattered all over the floor, Luca is laughing like a maniac with Lauren's tea still covering his face, Cayline is looking the other way, Lauren's mouth is hanging open and her face is starting to turn hot pink. Their gazes follow me as I make my way to the table and sit down.

December is first to speak. "What in the world, Percy!? Where is your pants and shirt?"

"Well, you did tell me to make myself at home and come to dinner dressed for bed. I sleep naked. But, I put on boxers just for you." I point at Lauren.

"You're so- ugh!" She yells.

"At least I don't look like a tomato," I note. Her eyebrows knit together in anger. She picks up her soup and dumps it all over my head. I'm covered in a lumpy red liquid from head to toe. "What the hell!?" I yell and stand up.

She cusses at me and throws her bowl at my chest, " I look like a tomato? Why don't you check the mirror, pretty boy?"

I shake off the tomato from my hands and try to think of a comeback. I smirk and hold out my arms. "Give me a hug," I say. She backs up and is about to make a bolt for it, but I get to her in time and wrap my arms around her, smothering her in the soup. The whole room breaks up in chaos. December stands up to pull me off of Lauren and trips, falling over and landing in a huge cake, Luca starts screaming at me, Cayline is helping December, and Lauren is furiously beating her fist against my head.

"Stop it! Stop it!" December screams, yanking me off of Lauren. Her face and clothes are layered in blue and white frosting. All you can see on her face is her brown eyes, nose holes, and her mouth that is gaping open as she breaths heavily. "Never in my life have I seen two people act so immaturely!"

I take my finger and wipe a good chunk of frosting from her face then put it in my mouth. "Hm. Vanilla." I smile.

Lauren lets out a scream. She is now covered in red tomato soup. "You are impossible!" She yells. "I can't wait until we are in the arena!"

The thought of only one of us is going to make it out alive must've slipped my mind. The girl I have been arguing with for the past five years, is going to be dead in least than a couple of weeks. She's not strong enough to become the victor. To admit it, when her name got called, I was devastated. I was hoping somebody would volunteer, and I'm still trying to figure out why nobody did. She does get on my nerves because she is a total smart ass, but she has been great company and is the only one who doesn't flirt with me right when I walk into the room.

"When you children decide to act properly meet us in the television room. We will be watching a recap of the reaping's." Says December, still with frosting all over her. She walks away with Cayline and Luca standing up so strait, it looks like she has a pole up her butt.

Lauren starts wiping off the tomato soup from her neck and clothes. "About what I said at the square," I start.

She puts her hand up to tell me to stop. "Don't," She says shaking her head and then walks out of the room.

I want to go and follow her and try to explain what I mean, but she's probably going to wash off the tomato mess I made on her. I'm tempted to go do the same, but I have to make my point that I don't give a crap about what she says and does to me. I walk into the television room and all eyes dart to me. I sit down next to everyone else at the end of the black couch. It's made of leather and is very hard, not comfortable at all. December is reading a magazine and Cayline and Luca seem to be deep in a conversation. They stop when I ask what they are talking about. Lauren isn't here.

"And you didn't take a shower, because…?" Cayline asks.

"Because I didn't want to," I say, putting my hands behind my head and putting my feet up on the coffee table. "Are we going to watch the recap or what?"

"Well you should've. You smell terrible!" Says December. "And we are waiting on, Lauren. Get your feet off the table boy!" She slaps my legs with the magazine and I take my feet down.

"I don't stink!" I yell in defense.

"Yes you do," Says Lauren walking into room and sitting as far away from me as possible. Her blonde hair is dripping wet and she is wearing an orange robe. She avoids eye contact with me. "I could smell you from my room." She looks directly at the blank T.V. screen.

I roll my eyes and grab a cookie that is laying on the coffee table. It's a probably about the size of my head and spells out, Happy Hunger Games, with chocolate chips. "Can we watch them now?" I ask.

Luca turns on the T.V. and it begins to play district ones reaping. A snotty looking but fierce princess is chosen. She looks strong and confident and turns down someone who asks to take her place. The boy tribute looks about thirteen. He also turns down someone who asks to volunteer. I make note that he is trembling. Two people from district 2 volunteer quickly and the crowd is going crazy. No excitement in district 3. They show us in district 4 being reaped, and I smile at myself lunging forward and volunteering.

"How embarrassing!" Says December as Lauren and I exchange our sly remarks on television.

In district 7, a twelve year old boy is reaped and is slightly crying. A shocked but fit looking fifteen-year-old is drawn for the girls. Out of all the reaping's, there is one in particular that catches my eye. She is from district 5. I can tell she is poor from how skinny she is. When they finally show her face, I can't help but think I've met her before. She is beautiful with a very pale face, which makes her stunning blue eyes stand out even more. What Is it about her that makes me feel like I should know who she is? Her name doesn't ring a bell, and I'm sure I would remember those eyes.

After two twelve year olds are reaped from district 12 the T.V. shuts off, leaving us in silence. I feel bad for the twelve year olds, because they don't even have a chance with all the older kids. December is the first to break the silence. " Well… Why don't you two go get some sleep? We will be arriving at the capitol tomorrow, and I don't want you looking tired when you get off the train!"

I nod and I'm the first one out of the room. When I get to my chamber, I immediately get in the shower. I can't stand another second with this tomato smell all over me. I put on another pair of boxers and get into my bed. An hour passes and I'm still up. I just can't get Kaylee Embreon's face out of my mind. Where have I seen her before? I ask myself over and over again until I end up falling asleep from exhausting, my question still unanswered.


End file.
